Le Masquerades
by DevilPup
Summary: Au. Trory. What happens when Chilton holds a series of Masquerades and two certain Chiltonites unknowingly 'click'. Cinderella was never so confused. Part 3 of 3. 3/17/08 Complete.
1. Midnight Always Ruins Cinderella’s Ball

-1AN- I know. I know. But this one is already completely written and beta'd. Three parts. I hit another road block with Nm, though I'm gonna go try and work on it now.

So, AU season… uh 1 or 2. I don't remember. Trory. Forgive me for all the alliterations. And if anything is wrong, either.

Thanks big time to La, LoVe23. You're the best!

Le Masquerades

Part I: Midnight Always Ruins Cinderella's Ball

Chilton Preparatory Academy is known for many things. One of the top private schools on the East Coast; it's the educational home of Hartford's Young Elite; Connecticut State Champions in Soccer, Football, Baseball, Basketball, Track & Field, and Swimming; and last but not least, their Class Fundraisers. Yes, Chilton was known for its fundraisers. Why? Well, they were definitely different. Every underclassman class held a Masquerade Ball. The three balls were the highlight of Chilton's Social Calendar for the adults and students alike.

Every ticket to the balls was $100, each. While it wasn't mandatory, every student was expected to go. Even the scholarship students. The Junior Class hosted the Halloween Ball, setting the bar for the Sophomore and Freshman classes to compete against. Sophomores held the Winter Holiday Ball, taking place the last day before Winter Recess. It was the same for the Freshman in the Spring. Each class had a committee of 10 students from their grade, and 5 Seniors volunteering to help. The Seniors, whose committee was the most successful had their prom bids paid for by the other two classes. It was tradition.

Everything with Chilton was tradition. It was a fact Rory both loved, and hated. She did not want to go to the Halloween Ball. Her only saving grace was that her mother was being forced to go as well. Emily and Richard were paying for the tickets, their dresses and/or appropriate costumes, as well as their masks. Everything. Lorelai was trying to make the best of the situation, going on and on about how pretty they'd look, and no one would know who they were. They could cause total mischief, and sneak out before Midnight when the masks came off.

It was such a Cinderella idea, Rory couldn't contain her laughter at it. Her grandparents chided her, explaining how it was tradition. Not only at Chilton, but at masquerades in general. She briefly wondered why it was always Midnight that something magical happened. It had been just after Midnight when Lorelai brought one year old Rory back inside after her first steps in the first snow of the year. But that had been blamed on the snow's magic, not the time's. I guess, even fairytales have their traditions.

And tradition is exactly why Rory was sitting in her mother's old bedroom, staring at her reflection. Her brilliant, shimmering eyes surrounded dangerously in smoky tones stared back at her. Her features looked soft and delicate as her flowing, brown curls were pinned to the sides of her face, with their excess resting gently about her shoulders. She really felt like Cinderella at the moment. An elaborate hair clip was placed simply at the top of her head, pinning back her bangs, while her body was encased in a beautiful light blue gown. She was more of a modern Cinderella, really, but what made her feel like Cinderella the most, were the glittery wings sitting on her back. Just like Danielle's from Ever After. Lorelai made them herself. Her long white glove-covered arm reached out to pick up the matching glitter and jewel encrusted mask.

The mask was her favorite part of the night. She wouldn't actually have to deal with her classmates or tormentors, as they wouldn't recognize her behind it. She was giving up her free time away from her personal Hell to benefit people who didn't like her, looked down on her and her mother, and occasionally, felt the need to hit on her.

"Hey, hun." Lorelai's presence startled her. "You almost ready?" She asked softly. Rory took in her mother's white Romanesque gown and golden olive branch mask. She looked stunning. Rory took the mask from its place on the vanity and silently handed it to Lorelai, who tied it around her daughter's eyes.

"Good to go?" Once again, Rory was silent. She simply stood up and headed for the door. Concerned, Lorelai stopped her, "Hey. What's wrong?"

Shrugging half heartedly, Rory sighed, "I don't know. I just have a weird feeling about tonight." And she did. She felt like something was going to go completely wrong. Something bad was going to happen. She just hadn't a clue as to what.

The ballroom at Hartford's Country club looked amazing, decorated in spider webs and autumn leaves. Pumpkins sat on hay bails sporadically about the room while Zombies served guests champagne and appetizers. Many Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, along with Witches and Fairies littered the hall. Rory felt unique. As far as she could see, she was the only one with an 'angelic' costume, and she smiled at the irony of it. Their 'Mary' dressed as an angel. Who would have thought? She truly hoped Tristan wouldn't. She hoped he'd expect something wacky and original, something rebellious against her bestowed title.

Rory and Lorelai were separated from the elder Gilmore's almost as soon as they entered the room. But soon, Lorelai was taken from Rory as an accented man approached, asking for a dance. After only a few moments in the room, Rory felt like she was going to faint. The ballroom was stuffy and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable amongst her peers. Finding the attached balcony which overlooked a beautiful garden, Rory found solitude.

Her peace only lasted a few moments before the door quietly opened and closed. A tall figure slipped through it and was now looking out over the garden, completely oblivious to Rory. She studied her unwitting companion, as they leaned forward on the railing, sighing deeply. This lasted only until the wind blew, and Rory unconsciously shivered.

The figure jumped, surprised. "Oh, shit." They gasped. "I didn't see you there." The deep masculine voice sounded almost familiar, yet Rory couldn't place it. When he'd turned toward Rory, she could clearly see his mask and half of his face. She'd expected to see a black tux with some type of mask adorning his face. Instead, she was staring at a man dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.

"Are you cold?" He asked, seeing her shiver once again. Her strapless dress wasn't as warm outside as it had been stifling inside. "Here." He removed his cape, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She mumbled softly. "Are you… are you supposed to be the Phantom?" She asked, her voice still gentle. Whether it was from her nerves or the serene atmosphere, she wasn't sure.

"Wow. You can actually identify my costume. Kudos to you." He replied playfully, completely enchanting her. He was witty. She liked it. "_And_," he continued with his playful tone, "_you_ are supposed to be a modern Danielle, no?"

"You've seen Ever After?" Her mouth fell open in a rather un-lady like fashion. She shook off her surprise and answered his question. "Uh…sort of. My mother thought the wings would make me look like an angel instead of a princess."

"And are you…a princess?" He asked. She knew he was asking if she was a spoiled rich brat like most of her classmates.

"Well, if I'm Danielle, then yes. She does become one." She said, smiling cheekily. He smiled at her response.

"Are you also a former rich girl, forced to work for her evil step mother?" He teased. She didn't reply, she simply smiled back at him and moved closer, leaning on the rail, most likely dirtying her gloves. "The wings and the mask really make it look like Danielle. And an angel. You look beautiful." He was standing behind her, to one side, leaning on the railing on his opposite arm.

She could faintly feel his breath on her face. She inhaled the scent wafting into her nostrils. It was an amazing scent. It was the mixture of a strong yet not over powering cologne, Old Spice deodorant, and soap. He smelled like a rich version of Luke. "Old Spice." She whispered, not realizing it was aloud.

"How'd you guess?" He whispered, his lips much closer to her ear than before.

"My pseudo father wears it. He has a distinct scent of Old Spice and French fries. You don't smell like French fries." She turned her head slightly to look at him, surprised by how close he was. She turned to face him completely. He left one arm resting beside her on the railing, and the other stuffed deep into his pocket. She played with the edges of his cape, still draped about her shoulders.

"Okay, Nancy." He shrugged. She smiled at his literary reference. This guy was something else to her. He seemed almost perfect. "Oh, really? What would make me perfect?" Apparently, that was also said out loud.

"Now, if I told you that, you'd lie to me, and make me think you were." She replied coyly, grateful that her mask covered her crimson cheeks. He smiled at her. It was odd to be looking at half of his face. He seemed so familiar, and yet she couldn't for the life of her place him. His startling icy blue eyes stared at her.

"I know you." He stated, confusion written all over his face. "And yet, I can't seem to place you." He stared intently into her eyes, the only feature he could truly identify. "I know those eyes from somewhere."

"You aren't supposed to know me. That's the point of the mask. You're supposed to get to know me first." He nodded in accordance with the statements. "But, you have me puzzled as well."

"Seriously? Then you either don't go to Chilton, or I'm doing a really good job at concealing myself right now." He chuckled softly. "15 girls recognized me the moment I walked in the door."

Skillfully avoiding his implication about Chilton, she asked confused, "Then why are you out here if your friends found you?" She wished she could have found Louise or Madeline. Even Paris. At least someone she knew.

He removed his hand from the railing, and attempted to run it through his slicked back hair. "They aren't my friends. They're my…" He paused, and looked down chuckling softly. "How do I say this and not sound arrogant… um, okay, I can't. Basically, they're more like my groupies." He said, smiling somewhat sheepishly. She chuckled softly in response to that. "I'm serious. They follow me around, and cling, and beg for dates and offer all sorts of sexual favors, and while being surrounded by girls isn't necessarily a bad thing, it gets tiring. I mean, the one girl I do want to be around, basically hates me, so… wow, you didn't need to know all of that." He turned away from her smirking face.

"That was a Gi- That was a decent rant. I've only seen a guy rant like that once." She smiled at him as he looked back at her. "It's alright. I ramble a lot when I get nervous. I just keep talking, and don't realize that I should stop talking because the person has no idea what I'm saying, because usually, it doesn't make sense. But rants aren't supposed to make sense, right? That's why they're called rants or rambling, and not monologs…" He cut her off with his own words.

"Are you nervous now?" The blush returned to her cheeks as she avoided looking at him. He smiled down at her, lifting her face back to his. "Who are you?" He implored.

"Wait and see." She replied. And that was exactly what he did.

The two spent the remainder of the night talking out on the balcony. At some point, she'd become even colder, and had ended up standing with his arms around her. The warmth she felt was unlike anything she'd ever imagined. They talked of everything from books to movies to music, even obscure topics like Chilton's dress code to the lack of variety in the costumes that night.

They were talking quietly still when a rush of excited noise from inside disrupted their serenity. Midnight was being counted down, and everyone would be taking off their masks. As another burst of sound filtered through the doors, he moved away from her, removing his mask and filling in the other half of her puzzle.

Feeling tears fill her eyes, she whispered, "Tristan?" She shook her head, trying to grasp it.

"So you _do_ go to Chilton." He smiled at her, ready to remove her mask from her, when she pulled away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I…. I have to… I have to go… I'm sorry." She ran back into the ballroom, desperately seeking her mother. His cape still wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Lorelai had had her own surprise when the masks came off and found out she'd spent the night dancing with an Australian 18 year old. When both Gilmore girls almost literally ran into one another, both were freaked. "Let's go." They said simultaneously. Emily and Richard gave them odd looks, curious as to why their masks were still on, but left anyway.

Rory spent the entire ride home from her grandparents' in deep thought. Well, she was supposed to be listening to her mother's story of how she was with the barely legal all night. Apparently, he was so maturely immature, he seemed perfect. Until she saw how young he was. But Rory was lost in her own thoughts of how perfect her companion had been. Up until he turned out to be Tristan. Her prince turned back into a frog.

For Rory, it seemed, Midnight wasn't so magical anymore.

The following Monday morning, Rory left a note in Tristan's locker along with his cape. _Dear Phantom: I'm sorry I ran, but you just weren't who I was expecting. I'm sorry if that sounds mean, but you're the King of Chilton and have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend. It's simply not a good idea for you to know who I am. I'm sorry. Love, Danielle._

Tristan crumbled the note in his fist, as Rory watched from down the hall. He shoved the cape into his bag, and slammed his locker closed. 3 weeks later, he'd break up with Summer, and kiss Rory at a party after Dean dumped her. And she'd run away, just like _Danielle_.

_To be continued…_


	2. And Cinderella Will Always Run Away

-1AN - OMG! Wow, 25 reviews in 2 days. That's a new record for me. I hope this keep up with the hype. Now I'm nervous. Thanks everyone whose reviewed and everyone whose added the story/me to their favorites or alerts.

Well, here's part two. Winter Time.

Le Masquerades

Part II: And Cinderella Will Always Run Away

He was fine with keeping his feelings for both girls at bay until the Christmas Ball came around. He'd thought about _Danielle_ again, but only in reminiscent thought, and a silent hope he'd find her again. Rory, however, brought herself into his thoughts by asking a simple question.

"Are you going to the ball, Tristan?" She'd said so offhandedly, he didn't catch the underlying question.

"Yea. Have to. Everyone does." He answered, absent-mindedly.

"Oh, right." She felt silly asking.

"Hey, Mare?" He asked, equally as offhanded as her question had been.

"Hmm?" She answered, still mulling over her thoughts.

"Do you know anyone who likes the movies Ever After and Phantom of the Opera?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Why?" She evaded the answer.

"Huh? Oh, just wondering. S'all. Never mind." He said, making his way to class.

Rory found herself once again in her mother's old bedroom. The same eyes staring back at her, with soft gold tones around them rather than smoky ones. The same waves cascading down the same shoulders, only with a gold bow tied in an 80's fashion keeping the hair from her face. Her dress this time was dark green velvet, with a gold sash around the middle with a bow on the back. The gold elbow length gloves and strappy gold heels completed the look. The green and gold velvet mask matched perfectly.

This time, when Lorelai came to get her, Rory was ready. The feeling of foreboding had returned, but this time she knew why. She was afraid of the outcome. _Danielle_ had fallen for the Phantom, yet ran from Tristan. Rory broke up with Dean, and ended up kissing Tristan. She didn't know what would happen when _Danielle_ and Tristan met again. She didn't know if he'd figure it out.

When Lorelai had entered the room, Rory's mouth almost hit the floor. The long, red, satin dress look amazing on her mother, with the matching silver gloves and mask. Lorelai had sworn to stay with either her parents or Rory all night this time. Rory smiled inwardly, as she didn't see this happening.

When Rory entered, she took in the amazing work she and her classmates had done. Snowflakes and fake snow littered the Country Club. It looked like a perfect winter wonderland. This time, men were dressed in White or Black tuxes, with winter or Christmas colored masks, and women in gowns and masks of the same colors. Almost immediately, Paris grabbed her and pulled her out onto the balcony she'd spent hours with Tristan on. As Rory regained her composure, she turned to Paris rather confused.

"Paris? What the hell?" She demanded.

"He's here." Paris stated, though her usual confident, clipped tone sounded a bit unsure.

"_Who's_ here?" She was confused. Had she missed something.

"Jake." Jake was one of the seniors helping them, and had inadvertently paid Paris a lot of attention, resulting in her crushing on him.

"Ah, well, go say hello. I mean, of course he'd be here." Rory replied simply.

"That's it, say hello?" Now, Paris was confused. Rory gave her an amused smile.

"Yes. Speak to him. Have a conversation. Start with how well everything turned out, okay?" Paris nodded, took in a deep breath, and left Rory on the balcony.

She popped her head back out quickly though, and replied, "Thanks, Rory."

Rory smiled in reply as the girl disappeared again. She took a deep breath, trying to somehow, steel herself for facing Tristan tonight. Part of her really want to, the other part wanted to run and hide. She and Dean never got back together, and since then she'd been running from her feelings for Tristan.

As she shivered, a jacket was placed around her shoulders. "How is it, _Danielle_, that I keep coming to your rescue when you're shivering?" His soft voice echoed in her ears.

"Tristan." She sighed in recognition.

"Ah, as happy as I assumed you be." He sounded defeated.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just… I don't know. I'm kinda torn as to how to act around you. I mean, that night, I saw one side of you, but the entire time I've been at Chilton, I've seen someone completely different. That someone seems to be the predominant side, and let me just say that it's not too flattering." She said wryly.

"I know that." He said with frustration. "But didn't I already explain it that night? The groupies? I'm not the womanizing whore you seem to think I am." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I _do_ have girlfriends that last more than a week, and I don't cheat on them. Summer cheated on and dumped me." The last part he said with ill concealed bitterness.

"Takes a lot to admit that." She said sincerely. "That had to hurt your ego a bit."

"Again, the ego is a show. Okay, well, most of it is. But still." He said with a shrug.

"Well, the only friend I've found so far ditched me out here for a guy, so I could use the company." She said, changing the subject. He smiled deeply at her invitation, and decided to prove to her that he was more of 'Prince Charming' than 'King of Chilton'.

After a few minutes had passed, they returned to the ballroom, as it had been determined that it was just too cold to stay outside.

"Dance with me?" He inquired hopefully.

"Oh, no…" she began, as his face fell. "I mean, I'm a really bad dancer. I can't dance." She said amending her statement.

"All you need is a strong lead. I promise you won't hurt me if you step on my toes or something." He smirked at her in a light hearted way, and pulled her on to the dance floor. His jacket had been abandoned at a nearby table in the process. "Did I mention you look absolutely breathtaking tonight?" He whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"No. You didn't." She whispered back, her heart beating erratically at his closeness and his compliment.

"Well, Angel, you look amazing." He whispered again, pulling her even closer.

"Angel?" She inquired softly.

"You were dressed as an angel at Halloween, no? If I keep calling you Danielle, I'll never stop when I find out your real name." She laughed, knowing it was most likely true, and smiled now knowing why he usually called her Mary rather than Rory. "What is your name?" He almost pleaded. "You know mine…" He pouted slightly. He had a very kissable pout, she decided. "Do I now?" He smirked.

"Ugh. I need to stop doing that around you!" She groaned, dropping her head on top his shoulder, realizing she'd been caught saying her thoughts out loud once more.

"Why? I enjoy you _doing_ that." He laughed as she glared up at him. He noted it was almost midnight, and strove to keep her in his arms until then to remove her mask. He slid one hand off of her hip, up to her hair, anchoring it there, successfully trapping her. But as the time grew closer, so did their lips. He couldn't fight the urge to kiss her. While he had the opportunity, he tilted her head back slightly, stared her straight in the eyes, and kissed her soundly. Around them, midnight was counted down, but they were so lost. As masks began being thrown in the air, they pulled apart. Both startled.

Rory did what Rory does best, and ran in search of her mother, ready to flee. But it was too late. Even with her mask still firmly in place, Tristan had figured it out. _Danielle_ was Rory, his Mary. He laughed at the pure irony. The two girls he wanted desperately, and reacted in similar ways, were one in the same. His Angel and his Mary. He shook his head as he slowly exited the ballroom himself.

Rory was again being regaled with tales of her mother's most 'unfortunate' night. She ended up dancing with Rory's English teacher all night. Rory sighed and pretended to listen. Instead her mind was on the amazing kiss she shared with Tristan, and how it only made her want him more. Still, she knew she couldn't have him. No matter what.

They were simply too different on the outside.

Returning from Winter break, Rory had opened her locker to find a note dangling. _Dear Danielle, Angel, Mary…Rory: I knew I knew your eyes from somewhere, and that night at Madeline's, your eyes captivated me so much. While it still took me a while to piece it together, I could never forget that kiss. I've never kissed anyone like that other than you. And at the Ball, I knew, I just knew it was you. The eyes, the kiss, the knee-jerk reaction to run. You can keep hiding all you want. I know the truth. I just wish you'd admit it. All my love, Tristan._

Rory clutched the note to her chest, and looked over her shoulder down the hall to where he stood. He watched her openly with a small smile. He nodded in greeting, and turned away. Rory smiled to herself. Perhaps, there was chance for them after all.


	3. Prince Charming Always Gets His Princess

\/p>

-1AN- Wow. 52 reviews. Thanks everyone. I hope you like the end… I know Rory may have seemed a little OOC in part 2 and this part, but its been almost a whole year, so its character growth. Thanks again. Enjoy.

Le Masquerades

Part III: And Yet Prince Charming Always Gets His Princess.

Despite her realization that Tristan was in fact human, Rory continued to keep her distance from him. He never pushed the issue, knowing it'd only push her further away. Yet, he had a plan. So far the Balls had allowed him to get closer to her. Because of this, he was determined to finally win her heart once and for all at the Spring Ball.

As the last day of school before break, also the night of the ball, came to its end, Rory opened her locker to find a note hanging there. _Angel: Dance with the Dashing Devil tonight?_ Rory smiled as she recalled mentioning his nickname of Spawn of Satan to him. He was mildly offended at first, but then shrugged it off, teasing her and calling her Angel in reply.

Tonight, as Rory sat preparing for the ball, the feelings of anticipation and nervousness coursed through her. She was afraid of what Tristan had planned, but was certain she'd be pleasantly surprised. So as she stared out through her powder-white eye-lids, smoothing out her short, flowing white gown with detailed corseting up the back and intricate lace patterns splayed across its fabric, she couldn't fit the urge to redo her flowing curls as if they weren't already perfect. Rory's original intent was to wear the simple white dress and accent with deep reds. However, after Tristan's note, she felt that the white dress would be better suited with white accessories, and went out and bought a new mask and shoes.

Rory met Lorelai in the guest room this time, rather than Lorelai coming to her. Rory almost laughed at her mother's worried expression.

"Don't worry, Mom, you're dragging Luke this time, remember?" Lorelai refused to go dateless once again. "Speaking of, you've left him with Grandpa long enough. Tie on my mask, and we're good to go."

"True…and by the way, you look beautiful." Lorelai conceded.

Taking in her mother's appearance as Lorelai tied her mask on, Rory was once again floored at how beautiful her mother often looked. The simple deep blue dress fell just past her knees and hugged her snuggly from her hips to her neck, accentuating everything perfectly. The blue mask matched, of course.

"As do you, Mom. As always." Rory said sincerely.

"You nervous about tonight?" Lorelai asked with mild concern.

Smiling brightly at her, Rory replied, "No. I'm actually looking forward to it. I've a date with the Devil." Rory smirked.

"Isn't it 'A Date With Destiny', babe?" Her mother asked in an amused tone.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not in this case."

Flowers danced around the Country Club, giving a true sense of Spring in the air. Fairies were the hostesses this evening, with glittery make-up and tiny wings. Rory left Lorelai and Luke almost instantly and headed for their balcony. The reference caused her to pause for a moment, but she continued on her way, nonetheless. There she found a note taped to the banister, waiting just for her.

_Well, Mary, I suggest you shiver or I can't come to your rescue. I'll have to stay hidden and simply watch you._

As if she could literally feel his eyes on her, she did shiver. Not because she was cold, though.

"Cold?" Someone whispered in her ear from behind. Turning, she observed a man in black and red, with a devil's mask on his face.

"Not really…" She said softly.

Laughing softly, he asked, "Then why'd you shiver?"

"Because you told me to." She watched as many emotions danced through his eyes at her words. "I believe…the Devil owes his Angel a dance." 

"I thought his Angel couldn't dance?" He asked, playing along.

Smirking at him softly, she replied, "You can do anything when the Devil's involved."

As the two danced in silence for a while, Tristan felt it safe to inquire his burning question. "So, Cinderella…" He paused, making sure he had her attention. "I've followed the breadcrumbs. I've returned your shoe. I've patiently waited and now I'm dying to know. When do I get my Princess?"

Evading his question, she asked her own. "How many nicknames do I have now?"

"Well," he paused to think. "Mary, _Danielle_, Angel, Cinderella, Princess… there may be more." He said dismissively. 

Nodding, she responded, "I see."

"So, Princess… what will it be? Are you mine now? Or do I need to slay a dragon, too?" He asked in what could only be described as playful annoyance.

"Prince Charming has never slain a dragon for Cinderella." She stated, eluding his questions once again.

Sighing in frustration and dropping his forehead to hers, he stared intently into her eyes. "Rory."

"I don't know. I want to be, but I'm worried about the Baker's wife." She replied in a serious tone.

Quirking an eyebrow, he asked smiling crookedly, "Did you just make reference to _Into The Woods_?" She blushed in reply, looking away. He brought her eyes back to his. "There won't be a Baker's wife. Haven't I explained that, numerous times?"

"I'm still worried about it. I mean…" Tristan smirked as he kissed her mid sentence. Seems like he finally figured out how to shut her up.

As he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open. "Please." He was pleading. She had no doubt he'd drop to his knees and beg at this point. While that would be funny, she wouldn't make him do that.

"We take it slow?" She asked cautiously.

"We'll take it slow." He assured her, trying not to sound too eager.

"Then I guess they lived happily ever after." She said unable to keep the small smile from her face. He kissed her again as the two continued to dance.

As midnight neared, he held her closer, tighter, afraid she'd run off again. But as the masks began to fly upward, Rory allowed Tristan to pull her mask away from her eyes. His caught in his throat as he fought to believe this was real. When he removed his own mask, she smiled at him. Around them they could hear shocked whispers and gasps from their peers, who'd all been curious as to who the mystery girl Tristan had spent the last two Balls with was. But the couple remained oblivious to their surroundings.

Rory endured her mother's constant questioning about how in the heck was she now dating Tristan, but Rory didn't answer. Instead Luke spared Rory, offering Lorelai free coffee the next day if she let Rory be for now. Rory was grateful and smiled, thinking of how wonderful Luke was to them. There was a lot to be said about men who wore Old Spice.

After break, when Rory and Tristan walked into school, holding hands, no one was too surprised anymore. Tristan was the King, after all. And the Prince always gets his Princess. 

_Fin_

\/p> 


End file.
